Icky Vicky's fault
by little turtle
Summary: Continuing from the episode where Derek kisses Casey's cousin Victoria. DerekCasey later on. Implied EdwinLizzie.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Life with Derek belongs to Disney. This is all in first person, switching back and forth from Casey to Derek. Continuing from that episode... I don't know the title. Well, it's the one where Derek kisses Casey's cousin Victoria. Enjoy._

* * *

"What kiss scene?" I inquired, curious. "Oh, you mean Harry and Fiona."

"No," Edwin replied with a proud smile. "Derek and Victoria."

At this Derek smirked, obviously more proud at his conquest than Edwin was. I was absolutely incredulous.

"What!" I yelled, suddenly rising from my seat. "You kissed my cousin!"

Derek simply shrugged at this, and smirked.

"Why, sis?" he asked, still smirking. "You jealous?"

I just glared at him, growling deep in my throat. Later on I would wonder why I had felt such anger at a trivial thing. The thought that consumed my attention was this: How could she? We'd connected so much back there. How could he? They're in a way, related!

Then, Edwin, the little weasel, ducked out of the room, snatching Derek's precious version of the wedding reception with him.

Reacting quickly, Derek ran up the stairs after his brother, and left me alone with my anger.

Feeling the rage almost take over my entire body, I quickly hurried over to the kitchen, and poured a tall glass of water. I drained it in one large gulp.

"How could they kiss!" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. I could just imagine icky Vicky's smug face, taunting me as she'd done in all of junior high.

I definitely needed to take my mind off this. After pouring myself another glass of water, I headed up the stairs to my room.

* * *

I gave Edwin a good second of chase before catching him back the scruff of his shirt collar. Threateningly, I made it seem like I would lift him off the ground by the collar with a tug on his neck. Making a choking noise, he handed the tape back to me. I let go of his collar.

"Geez. I just wanted a second look," he said in gasps.

"Ed, you don't just take from the director. You beg," I announced clearly to him, forcing him to look me in the eye. He quickly turned around and escaped into his room. I really loved playing the role of director. So in control, so full of power. Of course, overlooking that moment of hysteria. Of course.

Then I headed into my own room, where the camera still sat in front of my editing space, my beloved computer.

Popping the tape in, I rewound the tape to the moment I just loved to watch over and over and over again. I chuckled, and gave myself props for having an observant and sneaky little brother. Annoying, but sometimes convenient to have around.

I watched my lips slowly moving around Victoria's, and smiled. Then frowned. Victoria really resembled a certain someone. Casey. Yet I didn't find her to be entirely revolting, as I did with Casey. Maybe it was something about the intelligence level…

Then I heard an audible gasp.

I turned around in my revolving chair to find a pink faced Casey, glowering at me with those icy blue eyes. They were usually glaring at me, but not with just malice, or hatred as now.

"Hey, Case."

"Don't you dare 'Hey Case' me, Derek Venturi." Uh oh. She'd used my full name. Perhaps I should have closed my door… Nah. It was much more fun to see her angry. She was more fun to be around when she was fired up.

"Why, are you following in the steps of your older, more mature—need I say more attractive— cousin Victoria in insisting upon your full name?" I drawled, eyes still glued to my scene with Vicky. I mean, Victoria.

She growled in response.

"Now, why don't you get out of my room so I can enjoy a little privacy with my real-life fantasy here, Casey?" I leaned back in my chair, and looked up at her with dismissing eyes.

A look crossed her face, but was gone as soon as it had appeared. Was she…hurt?

I never got to find out, because she was suddenly upon me, with a harmless glass of water, which turned out to be quite lethal as she poured it all over my VCR, damaging the tape as well as the machine, and all over my lap, damaging my ego as well as my pride.

Then, as I gathered my mind from the shock to retaliate, she stormed out of my room, slamming the door.

I started up, then sat back down, for now my pants were sticking to me, and proved to be very uncomfortable for a certain area below my navel. It was quite constricting, and immediately I jumped out of them, and change my boxers to a clean and dry one.

Then I rushed out of my room, into Casey's without knocking. She messed with my things, and I was going to make sure she paid. Big time.

"Casey—" I started, raising my voice as loud as it could go, but found my attempt to be futile, because she wasn't in her room. I left the room to look for her again, but not without leaving a classic Derek Venturi mark. Then I quickly hurried over to the living room. She wasn't there either. Or the kitchen. Or dad and Nora's room. I even checked the garden outside, but nobody was there except a couple of birds chirping around.

"Ghh!" I yelled, frustrated, and the birds took flight, leaving me alone with the colourful and girly flowers.

Not giving up, I stormed back upstairs. That tape was some good footage, and Casey had to go and ruin it. Why did she do that? Since day one she'd been taking over the house like a commando, making everything tidy and feminine, tattling everything to that stupid guidance councilor, Pete. Or Paul, or—why did I care, again? It didn't matter what his name was. The point was that she was making my life all orderly and proper. And boys don't like to be proper or orderly. I especially don't like to be either of those things.

The VCR had cost me $200! She was going to pay for every cent.

Vicky—I mean, Victoria—really liked me. I could tell by the way she paid attention to my lower lip, nibbling and teasing until I almost groaned. Of course, until Edwin had to conveniently interrupt. Then again, he was the one who caught it all on tape…

I knocked—no, more like pounded—Edwin's door. He opened it a crack, and asked, "Yes?"

"Edwin, is Casey in there?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked, Edwin. Now, is she in there or am I gonna have to pound you?"

"I don't harbour criminals or step sisters. Please don't kill me!"

"I heard a girl's voice in there," I moved closer to the door.

"It's only Lizzie. We're studying for a science test on ecosystems."

"You'd better be telling the truth," I said menacingly, and moved on to Lizzie and Marti's door. This time, I knocked a little more gently. What? It's okay to have a soft spot for your little sister. Not a word.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was just kinda busy studying for exams... I still am! But I thought that maybe it was time to actually update for once... It's Casey' POV again. btw, did you notice that they're actually talking to you, the readers?_

* * *

I felt a little calm after ruining Derek's equipment, and his pants. I sniggered after shutting the door, cherishing that moment of truth when I actually poured the water. His expression had been priceless. Then again, it quickly turned from shock to anger, so I decided it would be wise to lay low for a while. 

I sneaked off to Marti and Lizzie's room, and found Marti dancing around in a fairy costume, her toy moose in one hand. Lizzie wasn't in the room, probably with Edwin sneaking around in a closet or something, coming up with spy missions. I know, aren't they just cute?

I sat down by Marti and picked up her colouring book.

"Hey Marti," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Being a moose." Then she made a mooing noise, like a cow.

"But Marti, a moose doesn't moo," I told her.

"Yes they do. Smerek told me so." And she continued to moo, making her toy fly everywhere.

"Well, Derek is wrong. A moose doesn't moo," I insisted.

"Then what does it say?" she challenged.

"Umm…" I trailed, uncertain for the actual noise that moose made. Instead of answering, I used her short attention span as a tool and pulled out her crayons and colouring book.

"Look Marti, a picture of a moose. Isn't it pretty?" I asked, while colouring in the antlers a light shade of brown. The crayon was snatched out of my hand.

"That's not how you do it," she said, dropping the toy moose on the ground. She chose a bright orange instead, and began to work on colouring the most of the moose's face with it, jagged orange lines coming out of the lines.

I smiled, and congratulated on my success in distracting Marti. Now I could think in peace, only half-paying attention to my stepsister.

It had hurt—though I had no clue why—when Derek had acted so cold toward me. Of course, I had been cold to him too, but that was expected of me. I mean, I think…

Victoria had always been the malicious one, treating me with a sickly sweetness at every turn, telling nasty rumours about me in every hallway. But I'd thought that we'd made up in my room, when she was crying and we were hugging, and all the apologies… I guess I thought wrong. She'd had the nerve to go and kiss my stepbrother right after our compromise.

As I thought this, Marti and I were confronted by a soft knock on the door.

"Smarti?"

I froze. It was Derek, obviously wanting payback for his ruined equipment. I decided to play it cool and continue in faking interest in Marti's drawings. It wasn't that hard to; Marti was creating a beautiful monstrosity of a creature with every colour under the sun.

I also continued to ignore him, even as I felt him sit down beside me, warmth radiating from his body.

"Whatcha doing, Smarti?"

"I'm making mooses."

"Sweetie," I said, "The plural form of moose is still moose, not mooses."

"But Smerek said it's funnier if it's mooses. Right, Smerek?"

"Right, Smarti." I could feel his triumphant smirk directed at me.

He leaned forward to see the drawing better, and I could see him clearly. His hair was tousled and his sleeves were rolled up. My guess was that this was the last place he'd checked for me.

He began drawing a few more antlers on the moose's head, in neon green. Marti just watched him admiringly. Now the antlers were almost as large as the moose itself.

"Swizzle," he said to Marti, a slow smile emerging on his face. "Look, Smarti, can I borrow Casey for a sec? I need to talk about grownup stuff." His eyes turned toward me, and I could see that there was no warmth to be found there.

I gulped. Please say no, please say no, please…

"Sure, Smerek!" Damn that girl and her bond with Derek!

And Derek just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room shortly after, into his.

"But Smerek said it's funnier if it's mooses. Right, Smerek?"

"Right, Smarti." I could feel his triumphant smirk directed at me.

He leaned forward to see the drawing better, and I could see him clearly. His hair was tousled and his sleeves were rolled up. My guess was that this was the last place he'd checked for me.

He began drawing a few more antlers on the moose's head, in neon green. Marti just watched him admiringly. Now the antlers were almost as large as the moose itself.

"Swizzle," he said to Marti, a slow smile emerging on his face. "Look, Smarti, can I borrow Casey for a sec? I need to talk about grownup stuff." His eyes turned toward me, and I could see that there was no warmth to be found there.

I gulped. Please say no, please say no, please…

"Sure, Smerek!" Damn that girl and her bond with Derek!

And Derek just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room shortly after, into his.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry about my long absence. I don't really have much of an explanation for it. I'd like to thank my new beta. If, though, someone out there would like to help me develop my stories, rather than fix grammar and spelling mistakes, please, leave your contact and I will send you a proposal.

* * *

_

I could tell she was preparing for the worst as I dragged her into my room. Her bravado had disappeared, leaving a very frightened Casey. I decided to make the best of the situation.

I practically flung her on my bed, and closed the door with a pronounced "click."

Then I turned around slowly, with a slow smile. She attempted to look into my eyes with defiance, but cast them down quickly after she met mine. Most likely because they were filled with anger.

"Let me explain, Derek."

"Go ahead, Casey. Nobody's here to stop you." Or me, I silently added.

"Well, IwasjustangryatVickyforkissingyourightafterwehadahearttoheart,whichwasobviouslyyourwork,whichI'mthankfulfor,andIdon'tknowwhythatis,butIactedirrationallyandI'msorryforruiningyourequipment."

Huh?

"Repeat that, just a little slower, wouldja Case?"

"I was just angry at Vicky for kissing you right after we had a heart to heart, which was obviously—I'll just cut to the chase. I'm sorry. I acted irrationally and I'm sorry for ruining your stuff," she said, gesturing to my still fizzing VCR. "I truly am."

"It's alright," I said coolly.

"What?" She looked dumbstruck.

"Of course, there's going to be compensation, for the damages on my VCR and the tape…"

"What kind of compensation?" she looked afraid to ask. Of course, she had every right to be. After all, I was Derek, master of the house, and what Derek wants, Derek gets.

"Just a small fee…you know, because you've ruined my filmmaking equipment…" I trailed off, watching her suffer under my gaze. She squirmed, as if an internal struggle was taking place. To my disappointment, she didn't start to shake violently, or roll her eyes up. Instead, she stopped squirming, and asked, "What kind of fee?"

"That VCR was 600 bucks, you know. It ain't cheap." So I exaggerated the price a little. Okay, a lot. So sue me. Actually, don't.

"Fine. I'll pay you 600 dollars. In fact, I'll give it to you right now."

Whoa. This girl had that kind of money and I didn't know about it until now? Why is that?

"No. You don't pay me with your money. You pay me with your services."

I gave her a smug smile. Popping my collar, I said, "You do remember the last time you served me, don't you?"

I definitely did. Bossing Casey around was pretty fun, seeing her grovel and follow my every order… Good times…

"Now the terms are like this…"

* * *

I couldn't believe it. This was slave labour. Slave labour! And I had to suffer it all because of Vicky. Icky Vicky.

I was to call him 'master' when our parents weren't around, and attend to his every need, from washing his hockey equipment to getting him a drink in the middle of the night. Oh God, that boy frustrates me so much! But not as much as Victoria. She's made it to my top-to-kill list now. Top three, at least. At least.

Why me? Why?

And don't you dare say it's my fault. Vicky was acting through me, I swear. She made me break his machine, and she got me into this mess…

Everyday, he's going to pay me 20 dollars. That means I'd be working for him for 30 days! A whole month! Oh God, how did I get myself into this mess?

Don't answer that.

He had me write up a contract, too.

Now excuse me while I go and scream my lungs out into my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. And please don't flame me if this isn't what you wanted. kthnx.

* * *

****__Service Contract. _

**_1. I, Casey McDonald, must call you, Derek Venturi, 'master' at all times, unless either parental unit is within earshot, in which case I must call you 'O brother dear.' _**

**_2. I am to follow every command you have for me wherever I am, whenever it is, whatever it is, or whoever is in our presence. _**

**_3. I am to follow every command you have for me without obvious contempt or spite. _**

**_4. I may not speak of this contract to anyone, not even to our friends. _******

**_5. Each day's commitment will be worth $20, thereby lessening my debt to you. _****_The contract will only be broken when the entire compensation of $600 has been paid in full. _**

**_6. I swear to everything that is holy that I will abide to these terms. _**

**_

* * *

_**I looked at the piece of paper, and could only feel triumph. With the amount of fun I was having, torturing Casey and all; I couldn't care less about the VCR.

I frowned again.

The tape, though, was a different matter. The moment was gone, gone, gone. Victoria's kiss was only a memory… I had her number, but didn't feel like having to actually talk to the ice queen herself. She was really hot, and she had a really sexy body, and her lips melted almost perfectly into mine, but…the bitchiness could get to you. And I'd only known her for a day. Then again, I'd gotten into the sack with a few girls whom I'd known for a lot less, but that was different. Really.

And now that perfect moment was lost, all due to Casey.

I shrugged, and sighed, placing the contract carefully under my mattress right below where my head lies above it. As long as I had this little baby, Casey was under my control. Of course, I could have just asked her for the money and spent it on something else, but this was so much more devious of me.

I punched my pillow and lay down, settling in to sleep, smug smile stretching my handsome face.

* * *

I felt tired out of my mind. God, this situation had gotten so out of hand that I had no control whatsoever over it. Breathing deeply, I tried to relax by doing some exercise. Dancing. It didn't help. Even before I started to get warmed up, I felt my energy draining away and couldn't get myself to move to the music.

Sighing, I sat on my bed and settled for a book to calm me down. My nerves were frazzled but I had no energy, and I guessed that maybe this would be the solution.

Wrong.

Derek had come into my room and—"Oh my God!!!!!!"

He had rearranged all of my books into a complete mess! The A's were beside the Q's and the poetry books were with my textbooks! I growled deep in my throat. My books! They were so...disorganized!!! I fell back on my bed, shaking my head. Derek was going to pay for this. My eyes blazed with determination.

"I will find a loophole," I said firmly to my ceiling.

* * *

I showed up at breakfast with a grim expression, one that had replaced one of determination after my declaration to my ceiling. I attacked my cereal with my spoon with a little more force than necessary, and glared at Derek with as much hatred I could find in my heart to give. I hadn't found a loophole in the contract last night, as hard as I had tried. And so I directed all my resentment toward him in one single glare.

Which wasn't that much, now that I thought about it. I'm a genuinely nice person. Derek's the Devil's kin. Not that I'm implying George is the Devil, of course. How is an angel supposed to cope with the Devil's kin, while stuck in Hell? Definitely not by becoming his slave!

"Casey, hand me the orange juice," Derek said, the order clear in his voice. I almost glared at him and stuck my tongue out, but remembered part three of the stupid contract. So I forced a grin and handed it to him. I had to physically restrain myself from throwing the carton at the space Derek's head was currently occupying.

"Here you go, O brother dear," I added, gritting my teeth. Mom was nearby, and she looked at me strangely, but I was in a way, grateful. I didn't feel like calling him 'master' _ever_. But if only she knew. She could get me out of this mess with a snap. Probably.

"Thank you, Casey," he replied, smirking. I knew that this was probably the best thing that had happened to him since…ever. And I simply had to put up with it until the month was up. A month. God, how was I going to last a totally of thirty days acting like this all the time? I mean, it wasn't as if Derek was going to let up about this the next day. Oh no, he was going to get as much fun out of this sick joke as he could.

My appetite fled.

As I stared depressingly into my cereal, moving my spoon around the cheerios without any enthusiasm, I caught Derek staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I guessed that he was trying to catch my attention. Sighing, I looked up.

"Carry my bag for me, wouldja Case?" he asked, patronizing. He stretched and faked a groan, clutching his shoulder. "I think I pulled a muscle during practice. It would probably be best if I kept weight off it." He grinned at my obvious disgust at his behavior. My mom, of course didn't see that grin. She only saw his fake pain and only heard his fake groan. I swear, she can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Of course, Derek. It would be my pleasure," I said sweetly, my smile as false as can be.


End file.
